Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic
Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Phoenix Slayer magic used by . Kai uses a unique type of fire blue color that is colder than normal fire but much stronger. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Phoenix_Slayer_Magic_(Grand)# hide#Description #Usage ##Spells ###Basic Spells ###New Spells ##Phoenix Full Mode ##Advanced Spells ##Phoenix Slayer's Ultimate Art ##Drive ##Phoenix Force #Trivia DescriptionEdit This magic allows kai to utilize all the powers of a fire phoenix, with the ability to engulf their bodies in flames and regenerate their bodies' injuries. Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a magic that can only be learned from the fire phoenix who's named Fireheart. UsageEdit SpellsEdit Basic Spells *'Fire Phoenix's Shriek'(火凰の悲鳴 kahōō no himei): It is shared between Phoenix Slayers spell. Having a resemblance to spell Dragon Roar, Kai breaths heavily as he accumulates a large amount of fire inside his mouth, and send it in the form of a scream instead of a roar. This spell is the strongest of the Fire Phoenix, as the magic of user increases and becomes easier to control, the scream becomes increasingly powerful and increases in size. *'Fire Phoenix's Talon' (火凰の螯, kahōō no tsume):Basic technique of Phoenix Slayer with technique is similar to dragon iron fist but discount instead of attacking with a closed fist strikes Kai with his open hand like a paw phoenix. By joining fire around his hand Kai will attack the opponent with his strength and striking the opponent cause extensive damage because it amounts to be pierced by a claw phoenix. *'Fire Phoenix's Claws'(火凰の螯, kahōō no hasami): Basic technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer. The user ignites his feet with blue flames and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. *'Fire Phoenix's Vortex' (火凰の渦中, kahōō no kachuu): A technique where Kai jumping against an attack he will rotate his arms forming a vortex of flame that can stop the roar of a Dragon Slayer forward. The more magical energy use Kai greater the vortex created. Having the ability to regenerate being immune to attack he can quickly return to battle after using this technique. *'Fire Phoenix's Spear' (火凰の槍, kahōō no yari): A technique where Kai increasing its flames around it and then will launch towards the opponent to attack from the front. Its flames are stronger because of the speed he reaches out and thanks to this uam figure fenix flying around kai appear depending on your speed. Because of this many think that this technique is used in the Phoenix Full Mode. *'Fire Phoenix's Swing' (火凰の揺ら揺ら, kahōō no yurayura): With this spell kai involves your body on fire which causes your cells accelerate and thanks to this its speed increases, increasing your reflexes to twice. This spell can be used to increase the strength of an attack due to having more speed. When Kai is in this mode the spells that he use start at Speed. *'Fire Phoenix's Rush' (火凰の突進, kahōō no tosshin): This spell consists of Kai launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When Kai approaches the opponent he can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. *'Fire Phoenix's Tornado' (火凰の竜巻, kahōō no tatsumaki): This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of kai. Kai can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. Phoenix Full ModeEdit It is a mode of Phoenix Slayer that Kai created where it becomes a full phoenix or his arm turn into phoenix wings. In this form kai takes a picture of a true phoenix made of blue flames that is instagivel quaze to all attacks. This form is said to be the shape of the true phoenix fire that taught him this spell. **'Full Fire Phoenix's Shriek' (フル火凰の悲鳴 furu kahōō no himei): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Shriek, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode Fashion gets even more power and now they are breathing the flames even stronger coming from your own body. And when Kai yells quaze they are as strong as if they came from a real phoenix. **'Full Fire Phoenix's Talon' (フル火凰の爪, furu Kahōō no tsume): An improved technique Fire Phoenix's Talon, Kai now in Phoenix Full Mode. Now the technique is done with his claws on the feet envez of her hands which are now wings. This technique became even stronger being able to pierce a human easily. **'Fire Phoenix's Wings' (火凰の羽翼, kahōō no uyoku): Kai basic technique where instead of turning the whole body it just trasforma his arms which gives him the ability to fly and shoot their flames against the opponent. Advanced SpellsEdit Phoenix Slayer Secret Art (鳳凰竜奥義 Metsuhōō Ōgi):The most powefull spells achieved by a Fire Phoenix Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked using power-ups and intense training. These spells are more powerful and as such spends a huge amount and magic energy. **'Torrent Flap of Combustion'(瀬折り返しの燃焼, se orikaeshi no nenshou): A secret technique of the Fire Phoenix Slayer where Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode transforms his arms into wings of phoenix. Then he concentrates his fire at max and a surge of energy he abruptly increases their size being as big as a train, then he releases a giant wave of flames that can burn the own land. **'Emperor King Heaven Soar Wing' (皇王天翔翼, Kōō Tenshōyoku): Its a secret technique in were Kai entering the Phoenix Full Mode focus all his flames into a single wing. He will then charge towards their opponent and make a slashing motion with said wing as if it were a sword. The moment the wing touches them, they will be devoured in flames of the fire of a phoenix. **'Phoenix cemetery' (凰の霊園, ootori no reien): One of the strong techniques may Kai that he developed during the four years of training. This spell is he involved his fists and feet on fire ten times hotter than normal and with it he may strike the opponent with several continuous attacks. Phoenix Slayer's Ultimate ArtEdit **'Rebirth from the Ashes' (灰の中から復活, Hai no naka kara fukkatsu): One of the strongest techniques which kai gathering all his magic power he releases a single blow that takes the form of a phoenix's as big as an adult dragon. Then controlling the Phoenix Kai will make her follow an opponent until you can attack and hit him this stroke is final. After using this technique Kai is incapacitated for a day it has to retrieve his magical energy. This technique is said to be the liberation of the soul of Kai. DriveEdit Phoenix Drive (フェニックス·ドライブ, Fenikkusu· doraibu): The Drive is a weaker version of Phoenix Force. It doubles the physical abilities, regeneration and magical control of the user. It also causes some physical changes such as markings related to their element engraved into their skin and 5 feathers to grow out of their forearms for creating a single 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer. It can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Phoenix ForceEdit Phoenix Force (鳳凰フォース, Hōō Fōsu): When a Phoenix Slayer enter The Phoenix Force they gain feather like markings on their face, talon like nails on their fingers and toes. They're power increases massively and they gain access to unique and powerful spells that dominate anyone who messes with them. They require alot of their element though to access it the end result is always the same an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all round pain inducing capabilities. Category:Magic